


Makin' Cookies

by Shatterpath



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Geekgrrllurking- Dace making cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makin' Cookies

++ Catherine ++

 

My burst of laughter is not feigned.

 

Really, how can I resist?

 

"Looks like you're wearing more than what went in the oven," I giggle uncontrollably and Dace's wry look deepens as she fondly glowers at her daughters.

 

"The chocolate milk added to the cookies didn't go so well."

 

With flour and drippy chocolate sauce sprayed over her entire upper half, that statement is obvious. Katie and Sandy grin sheepishly where they dangle upside-down from Dace's curled arms, possibly even messier than their mother. 

 

It's completely adorable and my heart swells with adoration for my unorthodox family. Before giving in to the sappiness, I whip out my phone and snap a quick picture for Lindsey and leave my book to go to my packmates. "No hands," I warn the girls, who giggle hysterically as I lean over to kiss each of them before turning my attention to their mother.

 

This kiss is long and involved, making my body heat at the familiar feel and taste of her, overlaid with the rich chocolate. "Gives me ideas," I chortle hotly, looking deeply into the yellowed eyes.

 

The answering purring growl speaks volumes.


End file.
